Most Unlikely
by miranran
Summary: The most unlikely of events lead to the most unlikely of pairs. HxK


Most Unlikely

I sat down on my bathroom floor, wiping the remains of last nights dinner from my lips. I tried to stand, but almost fainted at my appearence. My eyes were bloodshot, and my hair was matted from where I had fallen asleep last night. 'Last night...' I quickly went back to vommiting, luckily I didn't miss the toilet this time. I breathed in and shuddered as another wave of nausea hit me. 'How did you get like this, Keiko, how did you let it get this bad?' I sighed, and just lay my head on the toilet stool. Last night...

* * *

(Last Night)

* * *

"Hey Keiko, wanna drink?" said Kuwabara, offfering me a beer.

"Thanks, but no thanks Kuwabara, you know I don't drink." Kuwabara just shrugged his shoulders as Yusuke tackled him from the side.

"Yeah, so don't you ever do that agian!" he said play fighting with him. I laughed and broke them up, along with Yukina. I was still laughing when Yusuke grabbed my hands and placed them on his lips, and looked into my eyes, joy echoing through them. As I look back I realize that he wasn't looking at me. He released my hands and greeted our newly arrived guest.

"Look guys, Kurama's here, along with his shadow, Hiei." I went to hug Kurama and wave to Hiei. 'Look at them, their like two peas in a pod.' I smiled and walked through the house while Kuwabara made jokes about how Kurama convinced Hiei to come, something that got him hit by Yusuke. There were so many people, but I didn't really care. I was with my friends. We could finally just enjoy ourselves, no worries, no life threatening problems. 'And no more plans for world domination to stop. Yup, life is good.' I sighed contently and sat down watching my friends. I smiled at Yusuke, and he smiled back. 'Yes, life is great.'

Later on, after the party was over, we went home, all of us. We walked down the street, talking and laughing, joking around. We were still pumped, but the two that were the most pumped, were the most drunk. I shook my head as Yusuke tripped again for the fifth time on the way home. Fortunately we came to Kuwabara's house. His sister was still asleep, and nobody dared wake her. Especially since Kuwabara was drunk. Yukina frowned.

"Kurama, could you help me get Kazama upstairs?" she asked in her soft-sweet voice. Kurama stepped forward to help, but I stopped him.

"I know this is going to sound silly, but could you take Yusuke home instead? I'll help Yukina. My house is so far the other way, and if Yusuke falls agian, I can't hold him up." I said looking at Kurama. He, ever the gentleman, agreed to that.

"I understand." he said smiling softly, wrapping Yusuke's arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you, Kurama." I said softly. He nodded and continued on down the street. I turned and helped Yukina drag, push, pull and carry Kuwabara up the stairs. Finally, we reached the top of the steps. I sighed as we entered his room. Yukina and I dropped Kuwabara onto his bed, and his kitten hopped up next to him. I smiled softly, and Yukina spoke up.

"I think I'll stay here a little bit longer, are you alright walking home by yourself?" I nodded, understanding her need to be with the one she loved. Suddenly, I could think of nothing else but Yusuke, and how badly I wanted to be near him.

"I'll be fine." I said leaving the house, walking down the steps and out of the house. I took my time on the steps, and took my time walking to Yusuke's house. 'I just need to be near him, and plus he is going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.'

About a half an hour later I arrived at Yusuke's house. I opened the door and smiled as I walked in. The sun was coming up and the light in the house gave it an almost unnatural glow. I took off my shoes, and tip-toed into Yusuke's room. The door was slightly cracked, and I peeked in, hoping to catch Yusuke's peaceful sleeping face.

Instead, I saw the most beautiful, heartbreaking thing I had ever seen in my entire life. Yusuke was whispering to him softly, cooing his love for him under his breath, and Kurama looked upon Yusuke with total rapture. Yusuke's hands were on his chin thumbing his lips, and unconsiously, I touched my own. 'Look away.' said a voice inside my mind, but it was like watching a train wreck. No matter how much you tried to look away, you just...couldn't.

"Then say it. Say that you love me, Yusuke." said Kurama, his red hair set ablaze in the morning light, his green eyes fixed on Yusuke. Yusuke's hand moved from Kurama's chin to his cheek as he whispered to Kurama, not knowing of my persence. 'This is the part where you jump up and open the door, Yusuke. The part where you laugh and poke fun at me for spying on you. Please Yusuke, please don't say it, please let this all be a joke!' I cried out inside of my head.

"I love you, Kurama." said Yusuke softly, pulling at each word and making it sound so beautiful. Never has he said that to me. 'Never like that.' said a voice in the back of my mind. Then Yusuke leaned closer...'No!' I thought turning away, looking straight into a pair of red eyes. I could feel my own eyes widening as Hiei glared at me. My hand was on my mouth in horror, and Hiei raised an eyebrow at me. I ran.

""Wha-" said Hiei obviously confused by my actions. I grabbed my shoes on the way out of the house, running as fast as my legs could carry me. 'Yusuke...Kurama...' All I could think about was them. 'Why?' I kept saying over and over agian in my head. 'Why, why why?!' I ran to my house and unlocked the door as quickly as I possbly could, which wasn't very. My hands were shaking, and I kept dropping the key. Finally, on the eighth try, another hand came into view. He put the key in the door and turned the knob, allowing me to enter my home.

"Thank you." I said taking the key from his out streched hand, then running into my house upstairs into my room. I could hear the door close and hear his footsteps as he walked patiently up the stairs. I was pacing my room, questioning everything that had to do with Yusuke and I. Tears were running down my face, as Hiei entered the room, and sat down on my windowsill. A sudden thought surged through my mind. 'How long had the whole affiar been going on?' That was the first time I went into the bathroom and vommited.

My stomach felt so empty, as did my heart. The panic of the whole situation died down, and I was left with this pain. It echoed through me, pulling at my heart until I felt it overflow into my soul. 'Why?' said my pain, tearing at my stomach, causing me to puke agian. This time though, Hiei was holding my hair away from my face, which was considerably longer since the last time it got cut. I wish I could have seen this moment from some else's point of view. I would laugh. I sigh, and once more prayed to the porcealan god of the damned.

After a while, Hiei spoke to me, which was very uncommon. "You done?" he asked still holding my hair out of my face. I nodded pitifully, and sat down on the floor, suddenly very tired. "Good." he said closing the bathroom door behind himself. I sighed and leaned back as the darkness of my sorrow and fatigue took over. 'Why?' echoed the voice one last time before I went to sleep...

* * *

(This morning)

* * *

I heard the door open up behind me and the water in the shower turn on. I closed the lid to the toilet and turned around to see none other than Hiei. A second later, a towel was tossed on to my head, and I could hear Hiei's voice rumble in the silence.

"Take a shower, your clothes are on the sink." I heard the door close behind him. Hiei of all people...Hiei. I tried agian to stand up and this time, I didn't fall. I took off my clothes and stepped into the running water of the shower head. I felt the water running over me, washing away all of the dirt from yesterday. And yet I felt dirty. I felt the pain creep up on me slowly, and the dirty feeling got worse. I grabbed my body wash, and scrubbed away at my skin. I pushed the shampoo through my hair and felt it sting my eyes. I hissed in pain, and washed out my eyes as quickly as I possibly could. I was so quiet, but inside...inside I was screaming for release.

A sudden thought seized me. 'I don't want to be me anymore, I don't want to exist.' Almost instantly, the thought was shot down. 'Only cowards commit suicide.' I thought shaking my head. I conditioned and rinsed my hair out, the pain still clutching at my heart. I got out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed. I sighed and opened the door preparing myself for Hiei's glare. I stepped out of the bathroom...and was presented with a very humbling sight.

Hiei was in the bay window of my room his head slightly bent, his eyes closed. The humbling part of the scene was the fact that he was crying. I suprised and comforted me at the same time. Then he looked up at me his eyes reflecting all of the pain that I had ever felt in the span of a few seconds. Hiei looked so...sad. He loked so sad and so alone. 'Like you...' said the voice in the back of my mind, sympathizing with the poor fire youkai.

"How long?" I asked Hiei and the iris's of his eyes flashed pitchblack. I instinctivly took a step backwards. "Hiei?" I said looking at his eyes. He looked away from me and my heart felt as if it had wound itself around barbed-wire. I shook my head violently. "A week?" he wouldn't look at me. "A month?" I said softly. Still no answer. "A...year?" I whispered desperatly. Still no answer, then the point that Hiei was trying to make hit me, stabbing through my heart, and ripping it out. "Me...I was the other woman, wasn't I?" Hiei finally nodded. "You were too?" I asked and Hiei nodded agian. I dropped to my knees. "No." Hiei turned and faced me.

"No!" I repeated, the tears causing my body to shake, tearing through me with claws sharpper than any blade. I curled up and hugged myself, trying to calm down. "NO!!" I screamed as Hiei sat before me. I looked up at him and shook my head. "No." I said inaudiable to even myself. Hiei wrapped his arms around me, and I cried on his shoulder. I wished I could laugh agian. If some had ever told me that this was going to happen yesterday, I would have laughed at them. Laughed so hard that I would cry. I pushed my face into his shirt, finding comfort in the darkness of it, the light smell of fire in his clothes.

"Hiei?" I said after I had finally calmed down, looking up into his face. His eyes were closed, but his arms were wraped firmly around my shoulders.

"Hn?" he answered still not looking at me.

"I'm sorry." I said to him, placing a hand on his cheek, giving him some of the comfort that he gave me. He grabbed my hand and removed it from his face. After a moment he spoke, and the words suprised me.

"This isn't the first time he's done this to me." Hiei finally opened and there agian was that look of pure pain, that lonely look.

"At least your not alone this time." I said placing my face back in his shirt.

"I am only here for you." he said to me. To be honest, this is the longest string of words he had ever spoken to me. "I went crazy the first time Kurama..." I hugged him around the waist.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, unable to say anything else. "I'm so so sorry."

"You act as though it was your fault." he said to me. It was weird to heard Hiei's voice, this close to him. It was oddly soothing too.

"I think I'm saying it for both of us." I said to him blinking away the tears that were forming in my eyes. "I'm sorry for both of us. I pity our situation."

"What are we going to do now?"

* * *

Well, there it is. All I can say is that I'm not sure if this should stay a one shot, or if I should continue with the story. Review and let me know. The continuation or the story staying where it is depends solely upon you all. Thanx for reading! 


End file.
